Lightweight caps are very popular for casual wear, and such caps usually include adjustable headbands, a crown and a prominent visor. Advertising or other indicia is often imprinted, embossed or otherwise applied to the front of the cap crown above the visor.
As such caps are frequently worn during work conditions when the wearer's hands are soiled the grasping of the visor to remove or adjust the cap results in the visor rapidly becoming soiled and unattractive. Previously, this problem has not been succesfully resolved.
It is an object of the invention to provide an economical cap visor protector formed of a soil resistant or washable material which may be readily applied to existing visored caps without requiring unusual skills.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a protector for visored caps which adds to the aesthetic appearance of the cap and visor as the visor protection may be formed of leather, felt or a wide variety of materials of any color.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cap visor protector which may be economically manufactured, is capable of having indicia or advertising located thereon, and is readily adjustable and usable with a wide variety of visor shapes, dimensions and configurations.
In the practice of the invention the cap visor protector consists of a sheet of a soil resistant material, such as vinyl or other synthetic composition having a smooth surface from which soil may be readily wiped and which does not attract or retain soil or the material may be of a washable fabric easily cleaned by washing.
The protector material includes ends and lateral sides which intersect the ends, and in the preferred embodiment the protector is formed of a flexible fabric having hemmed ends wherein a loop is defined at the ends extending the length thereof. Such loops and hems may be formed by sewing.
A cord extends through the hem loops and is of greater length than the associated ends as to extend therefrom, and preferably, the cord is in the form of a continuous loop so as to extend through both end loops wherein surplus of accessible cord material extends from the lateral sides of the sheet material. A clip is affixed to the accessible portions of the cord on each lateral side of the protective material of a configuration and operation permitting the clip to be readily attached to the edge of the visor t be protected.
The protective material is placed upon the front periphery of the cap visor and is folded thereover so that substantially one half of the material lies adjacent the upper surface of the visor while the other half of the protective material is disposed adjacent the visor underside. The fastening cords will be disposed both above and below the visor, and the clips will be attached to the visor lateral regions and the cords are of such length as to be under slight tension assuring close proximity of the protective material and its associated visor upper or lower surfaces.
Assembled to the cap in the above described manner the visor protector covers much of the visor without adding significant bulk thereto and protects the visor from soil marks due to handling of the visor by the wearer. The configuration of the protective material is such as to readily adapt to a wide variety of visor configurations, and no special skills are required to install the visor protector upon a cap.